A Tournament in Arendelle
by zuzuzoo11
Summary: Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians, Merida from Brave, and Soren from Guardians of Ga'hoole are all invited to compete in a tournament in Arendelle hosted be Olaf. They must complete a series of tasks in order to win.


Merida rolled her eyes. Why was she even in this stupid competition? She looked over at Soren. The timid owl was perched on the top of his chair nervously preening his speckled feathers. As Merida watched him she realized how beautiful a bird Soren was. Soren met her gaze, but suddenly lurched forward. A pellet shot out of his open beak and landed near the window. She turned back around and sighed. This might be the worst day of her life.

Jack Frost stood near the castle window. The competition was being held in Arendelle. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna had sent the letter that asked him if he wanted to compete in the annual tournament between three legendary figures. At first he was honored to be asked, but he soon regretted it once he entered Arendelle's gates. He didn't want to compete other people while people from various kingdoms came to watch. He looked out at the sparkling blue bay. The gentle breeze of summer drifted through the window. Jack would have much more preferred it when it was frozen with ice and snow. After becoming a guardian and becoming known to all, Jack sometimes wished he could go back to sneaking around giving kids snow days. Being part of the biggest event of the year was really helping his wish to back out of the limelight.

Soren looked at Merida and Jack. He knew he was the least known of the three. He didn't even know why Queen Elsa and Princess Anna sent that blasted letter. Everybody watching would favor Merida and Jack because they're humans and Soren's an owl. Everybody always gets him and Jack mixed up because they're both guardians. Soren was not looking forward to this. He wished he could get back home to his fellow guardians. He just hoped the Queen and Princess of Arendelle were nice. His head swiveled as the door to the castle room burst open and Princess Anna strode in beaming. Queen Elsa soon followed her into the room. Soren and Jack bowed to them. Merida nodded politely in their presence.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you all! Anna exclaimed.

Anna quickly shook each hand and wing. She ushered Elsa to join her. Elsa greeted all of them, but stared intently at Jack.

"Jack Frost. I've been wanting to meet you for about my whole life!"

Jack looked startled by the statement, but he kindly responded.

"Queen Elsa! I see you've gotten your powers under control."

"Well almost. Not quite," she said holding up white gloves. "I was hoping you could give me some tips on how to. Our powers are very much the same."

Jack was taken aback. The famous Queen of Arendelle wanted _his_ help?

"Well I-I guess so, but I don't really know if you want me to teach you I mean-"

"Of course I do. Your a guardian." she said slowly.

They stared at each other. Anna looked back and forth between them as if she didn't know when to break the silence. Soren stepped in.

"Excuse me, but aren't we supposed to be in the ballroom being introduced to everybody?"

"Yes of course. Thank you Soren." Elsa said at last.

Anna and Elsa led them to the magnificent ballroom. It was packed with people from Arendelle and neighboring kingdoms.

Up near the front of the room stood Olaf. His snow cloud hovering above his frozen head. He gestured with his stick arm for the three contestants to walk over to him. The talking in the room lessoned as the three of them made their way over to Olaf. He cleared his throat and started reading from small pieces of paper in his hands.

"Thank you for all coming here today. As you know the annual tournament has come upon us. When this time comes, a place is picked for the competition to begin. This is the first time it has been it Arendelle. We invite three legendary figures to come. I am the host this year and will be explaining rules and answering questions about the event. There will be four tasks over the course of eight days. The contestants will NOT be injuring each other. If so they will be eliminated from the tournament. We have amazing physicians here so don't worry about getting hurt. Now the contestants we have are Soren! Merida! Jack Frost! I think it's now time to pick the first task. Sven!"

A reindeer clopped into the ballroom carrying a bag in his mouth. Olaf reached in and pulled out a slip of paper.


End file.
